Pita Kuning
by Shouharaku
Summary: Woojin dan Jihoon hanya pergi berdarmawisata. Berlibur di pulau Jeju sebelum Ujian. seperti apa yang Jimin katakan, mereka tentu nya pasti pulang. dan Yoongi hanya seorang Ibu yang berusaha percaya [ Minyoon/JiminxYoongi/Mpreg/Marriagelife/Jihoon!Woojin!siblings-family life]


**title | pita kuning**

 **lotusarian | shouharaku**

 **with: _MinYoon as Parents | 2Park as child_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Peringatan!**_

 _ **Kalian mungkin tidak akan menemukan banyak bumbu romansa disini. Karena kisah ini ditulis, murni dengan penulis yang membayangkan bagaimana perasaan 'mereka yang ditinggalkan' dan 'mereka yang berhasil bertahan hidup' lolos dari maut dengan begitu tidak adil. Meninggalkan begitu banyak rasa bersalah dan perasaan berdosa pada mereka yang**_ _ **berpulang**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Teruntuk: para survivol tragedi kapal sewol, para orang tua dan keluarga yang tabah setelah tiga tahun berlalu, serta mereka yang kini telah berada di sisi Tuhan_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jihoonie, sudah membawa berapa pasang baju?"

"sudah lengkap Ibu. Cukup untuk seminggu di pulau jeju"

"sudah bawa perlengkapan obat pribadi? Persediaan untuk teman temanmu juga?"

"tenang Bu, calon dokter seperti ku tidak akan lupa"

"Jihoonie, handuk, _hot pack,_ muffler cadangan, oh! Jangan lupa kaus kaki ekstra sayang, sekarang masih pertengahan musim dingin, tapi di Jeju bisa dingin sekali jika –"

"sayang..."

Yoongi menoleh. Mendapati sang suami dan kakak kembar Jihoon tengah merengut menatap dirinya yang sejak tadi mondar mandir di kamar si bungsu Park.

Park Jimin terkekeh pelan "hei, kau bahkan tidak menyambut aku yang baru pulang"

"Ayah!" Jihoon menghambur ke pelukan Jimin yang masih berbalut kemeja kerja dengan jas formal yang tersampir di bahu.

"aduh, bayi – bayi Ayah sudah siap pergi ke Jeju?"

"eung... Ayah... Ibu sejak tadi merecoki Jihoonie terus..."

"Ya kan karena kau tidak bisa menyiapkan barang bawaan sendiri"

Jihoon merengut. Ia melepaskan diri dari pelukan sang Ayah kemudian memberikan pukulan pukulan kecil di tubuh Park Woojin yang balas memeletkan lidah. Tak ambil pusing dengan pukulan sang adik yang tidak ada sakit sakitnya.

"iiii... Woojin yang tadi barang bawaannya saja disiapkan Ibu!"

"kan aku memang tidak bisa Jihoon! Makanya minta tolong Ibu, memang nya kau yang _sok_ bisa, bersikukuh mau menyiapkan barang bawaan sendiri"

"uh...! Ibu!"

Jihoon bersembunyi dibelakang punggung kurus sang Ibu yang menghela nafas. Merangkul bahu Jihoon yang kini tinggi badannya sudah sepantar dengan dirinya.

"Woojinie..."

"iya Ibu"

Yoongi tertawa. Kemudian ia menyuruh sepasang pinang dibelah dua namun tak mirip itu untuk mengangkat jemuran di halaman. Disusul oleh suara ribut anak kembarnya yang masih berdebat. Jihoon yang berkali kali mengerang tak terima ketika Woojin meledek nya jahil, dengan sebutan manja, bayi, dan panggilan lain yang menurut Woojin cocok untuk Jihoon yang persis seperti anak kelinci baru lahir yang tidak akan bisa berdiri sendiri tanpa bantuan sang induk – dalam hal ini Yoongi – .

Ibu dua anak itu berlalu. Kembali ke kamar, berniat untuk melanjutkan kegiatannya – kegiatan Jihoon lebih tepatnya – yang tertunda karena kepulangan sang suami.

Pemuda manis berkulit pucat itu melipat baju hangat Jihoon dan memasukkannya kedalam koper. Sementara barang bawaan darmawisata milik Woojin sudah rapi diatas kasur Woojin yang memang satu kamar dengan Jihoon. Jimin bersikeras membiarkan mereka sekamar sampai nanti mereka kuliah dibiarkan tinggal mandiri di apartemen atau flat. Agar terbiasa hidup berdua katanya, toh kamar itu luas. Sudah diisi dua ranjang pun masih ada ruang lega untuk meletakkan dua komputer, dua lemari baju, satu sofa, dua rak buku tinggi bahkan dua keranjang baju kotor di sudut ruangan.

Jimin duduk diatas ranjang Jihoon. Tepat disebelah istrinya yang sibuk menge _check_ ulang, apakah ada jenis obat obatan yang kurang.

"mereka hanya pergi berdarmawisata sayang"

Tidak ada balasan, Jimin mendengung "kau tidak perlu sekhawatir itu. mereka hanya pergi seminggu. Tidak pergi selamanya"

Kali ini Yoongi menatap Jimin sengit "tapi tetap saja. Aku mau mereka pulang dengan selamat, tidak sakit, tidak luka. Aku mau mereka pulang sepasang. Tidak kurang salah satu"

"kau kira anak anakmu sepatu?" Jimin terkekeh pelan

"iya! Mereka memang sepatu! Mau apa kau!"

"aduh... sudah sudah. Kau ini sudah empat puluh tahun lebih. Sudah punya dua anak. Sebentar lagi tiga. Jangan marah marah pada suamimu terus"

"suamiku menyebalkan. Jadi aku pantas marah marah"

Tawa Jimin yang menyenangkan kembali mengudara.

"bercanda Hyung... jangan khawatir. anak – anak kita akan pulang dengan selamat. Tanpa cacat. Kau kira berapa usia mereka? Mereka sudah tujuh belas tahun"

Pria tampan yang sudah berkepala empat itu meraih bahu sempit istrinya untuk dirangkul dengan sayang. Yoongi sendiri sudah menyandarkan kepalanya didada Jimin sembari memberikan usapan pelan di perutnya yang masih rata. Berniat memberikan sapaan kecil pada buah hati nya yang masih berupa jabang bayi berusia dua bulan.

Jimin memberikan kecupan lembut di kepala Yoongi yang dibalut oleh surai hitam. Tak terganggu dengan eksistensi beberapa helai rambut yang mulai berwarna putih. Toh ia juga serupa. Mereka sudah beranjak tua.

"Woojin dan Jihoon itu anak kita. Masa iya mereka terlalu betah di Jeju yang hanya ada pantai. Mereka pasti akan pulang untuk bertemu dengan Ibu mereka yang cantik ini. kemudian kita akan menunggu bersama sama sampai adik mereka yang paaaling kecil ini lahir"

Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan Jimin yang hiperbolis. Ia memberikan pukulan kecil didada Jimin "paling kecil katamu? Kubunuh kau kalau kau berani membuat aku hamil lagi setelah ini"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mobil Jimin terparkir di pelabuhan.

Keluarga Park menurunkan barang bawaan si kembar ditemani oleh suara ribut Jihoon yang bersikeras ingin membawa barang bawaannya sendiri. Woojin mengomeli Jihoon, melarang Jihoon membawa apapun kecuali tas ransel berwarna _pink_ yang sudah terpatri di punggung adik kembarnya yang manis. Sementara si sulung Park menyeret dua buah koper. Miliknya dan milik Jihoon.

Jihoon ingin merengek pada sang Ibu. Tapi tahu kalau pasti gagal karena ia memang tidak pernah diperbolehkan membawa barang berat.

Yoongi dan Jimin mengantar kedua putranya sampai kedua anak kembar itu beres meletakkan barang barang mereka didalam kapal. Jihoon dan Woojin kembali turun kebawah, bersama dengan beberapa anak lain untuk sekedar berpamitan dengan keluarga yang mengantar.

"Woojin tolong jaga Jihoon ya. Ingat, Jihoon tidak boleh kedinginan, tidak boleh berendam di air terlalu lama –tolong awasi dia waktu nanti kalian di pantai– Woojin kan anak pertama, Woojin tahu kan kalau tulang Jihoon rapuh? Jangan –"

"–jangan biarkan Jihoon mengangkat beban berat, jangan sampai salah posisi tidur, jangan sampai Jihoon membungkuk atau duduk dengan posisi yang salah terlalu lama. Iya bu. Woojin hafal. Jangan khawatir. nanti Jihoon sampai rumah dengan selamat kok"

Yoongi tersenyum haru. Tangan kurus nan pucat itu merengkuh putra sulung nya penuh cinta. Membelai helai rambut kecoklatan milik Woojin dengan lembut dan hati hati. Memberikan kecupan sayang di dahi dan di kedua pipi. Berbisik ditelinga si sulung "pintarnya Woojinie. Ibu sayang Woojinie"

"jangan lupa oleh oleh untuk Ayah dan Ibu ya" Jimin berujar jenaka

"iya kok. Tidak akan lupa! Ehehe" ini Jihoon. Si bungsu memeluk Ayah dan Ibunya bergantian. Begitu pula dengan Woojin.

Keduanya melambaikan tangan dengan riang dari atas kapal, ketika Sewol mulai melaju. Menyisakan Yoongi dan Jimin, serta para orang tua lain yang satu persatu mulai membalikkan tubuh dan hendak beranjak pulang setelah anak anak mereka mulai melakukan hal serupa.

Sampai kapal itu mengecil. Entah kenapa Yoongi tak ingin terburu buru pulang.

"Hyung?"

"sebentar Jimin" Yoongi menarik nafas. Menghirup aroma laut yang sejak kecil begitu ia sukai. Yoongi lahir di Daegu. Ia jarang berkunjung ke pantai. Berbeda dengan Jimin yang bisa menyaksikan laut kapanpun ia mau.

Ibu dua anak itu menyandarkan kepala di bahu suaminya. Berujar pelan sembari tersenyum tipis

" _ **adik**_ _ingin melihat kedua kakaknya yang pemberani lebih lama"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon membaringkan tubuhnya disisi Woojin yang tengah mengutak atik ponsel. Pemuda manis itu mendusel ke sang kakak yang nampak tidak terganggu. Sibuk mengedit foto untuk diunggah ke blog sekolah. Woojin aktif di klub fotografi. Sejak kelas satu hasil fotonya selalu bagus. Objek foto yang Woojin pilih juga selalu berhasil membuat banyak orang terkesima. Ketika naik kelas dua Woojin terpilih menjadi ketua klub fotografi. Pergi ke Jeju selama seminggu tidak membuat tugasnya sebagai ketua klub fotografi terbengkalai. Pemuda ber _snagglethooth_ itu membiarkan Jihoon menyandarkan kepala di bahu. Samar samar Woojin dapat mencium aroma tubuh Jihoon yang seperti bayi. Harum yang menenangkan.

"Woojinie serius mau mendaftar ke akademi militer?"

Woojin melirik Jihoon yang sibuk menggigiti telinga _plushie_ kelinci merah muda yang tengah ia peluk.

"serius"

"tidak mau jadi fotografer saja?"

"hah? Kenapa tiba tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

Jihoon menoleh mengangkat kepalanya hingga bertemu pandang dengan Woojin yang kini memfokuskan atensi pada sang adik. Woojin dan Jihoon itu luar biasa kontras. Mereka kembar yang tidak identik. Baik dari segi penampilan maupun kepribadian. Woojin yang secara dari atas kebawah mirip sekali dengan Jimin, mewarisi kepribadian Yoongi yang super judes. Sedangkan Jihoon yang dilihat dari sisi manapun sudah seperti _fotocopy_ Yoongi, malah mewarisi kepribadian Jimin yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

"habis, Woojinie lebih cocok jadi fotografer. Kan kalau Woojinie jadi fotografer, Woojinie akan sering ada di rumah" bibir tipis Jihoon yang ia warisi dari Yoongi merengut lucu "nanti Woojinie seperti paman Jungkook yang jarang pulang ke rumah. Nanti Jihoonie dan Ibu akan kesepian ketika Ayah dinas keluar kota. Jangan jadi tentara ya Woojinie" Jihoon merengek pelan.

"kau ini bicara apa sih" Woojin mengulurkan telapak tangannya yang besar untuk memberikan tepukan dikepala sang adik yang masih bertahan dengan wajah cemberutnya yang luar biasa menggemaskan. Bahkan untuk Woojin yang sudah menjadikan segala macam ekspresi Jihoon yang lucu itu sebagai makanan sehari hari. woojin memberikan belaian lembut di surai kecoklatan sang adik yang membuatnya semakin terlihat manis "aku ini, jadi tentara supaya bisa melindungi Ibu, Ayah dan kau tahu" Woojin mendorong kening adiknya yang makin cemberut "sudah. Manja sekali. Kita baru saja ulang tahun yang ke tujuh belas bodoh"

"Jihoonie tidak bodoh" Jihoon menggembungkan pipi. Membuat Woojin gemas dan memberikan cubitan maut di pipi gembil sang adik. Tak mempedulikan rengekan protes Jihoon yang meminta agar ia berhenti dan melepaskan pipinya yang selembut kapas.

"Woojin!"

Sepasang anak kembar itu menoleh ke pintu. Mereka baru dua puluh menit berlayar menjauhi pelabuhan Incheon. Woojin siaga disebelah Jihoon kalau kalau adik kembarnya itu terlihat tanda tanda mabuk laut. Woojin yang jemarinya masih _nangkring_ di pipi Jihoon menggendikkan dagu pada sosok di ambang pintu sebagai jawaban. Meminta si pemanggil untuk mendekat.

"tadi Daniel meminta mu untuk naik keatas dek dan mengambil foto angkatan. Tapi dia tidak menemukanmu dimana mana. Aku heran dia mencarimu seperti apa. Bagaimana bisa si beruang kutub itu tidak tahu kau berada di kamar" sosok tinggi jangkung itu berjalan mendekat. Membawa dua bungkus snack yang baru dibagi oleh para guru pembimbing. Melemparkan bungkusan snack itu pada si kembar yang segera menerima dengan antusias.

"uwah! Ada coklat! Terimakasih Guanlin" Jihoon tertawa lucu pada Guanlin yang menyerobot keripik kentang yang bungkusnya baru dibuka oleh Woojin. Membuat si sulung keluarga Park memberikan tendangan penuh cinta pada Guanlin yang duduk di sisi ranjang sembari menggerutu.

"pergi dari sini bambu taiwan. Kau membuat tempat ini semakin sempit" Woojin mendesis penuh sarkasme.

"lalu masalah mu apa? Aku datang kesini untuk menemui Jihoonie – hai Jihoonie :)"

"menyingkir dari ranjangku kayu ranting!" dengan begitu Woojin benar benar mendorong Guanlin hingga pemuda tampan berkewarganegaraan Taiwan itu benar benar terjatuh dari ranjang. Diiringi suara tawa Jihoon yang tertahan karena ia tengah mengemut sepotong cokelat didalam mulut. Woojin baru saja akan menginjak Guanlin yang terbaring dilantai hingga suara teriakan Guanlin membuat pergerakannya terhenti.

"Woah! Woah! Hei! Aku tergelincir kebawah! Woojin!"

Woojin segera meraih tangan Guanlin yang tadi terulur keatas berusaha menggapai – gapai si sulung keluarga Park dengan panik. Sebelah alis Woojin terangkat bingung. Hingga suara dari luar kamar nya bersahut sahutan di luar.

" _apa ini? kapalnya miring hei!"_

" _kapalnya miring! Aduh! Kepalaku terantuk!"_

" _Ibu... kapalnya miring... bagaimana ini...?"_

Woojin terkesiap ketika merasakan bahunya bersentuhan dengan bahu adiknya. Woojin menolehkan kepala dan mendapati Jihoon sendiri mencengkram seprai erat erat. manik bening adiknya nampak memerah. Bibirnya bergetar. Begitupula jemari mungil Jihoon yang perlahan merambat pada lengan Woojin untuk dipeluk. Atensi Woojin teralihkan dari Guanlin yang berusaha bangkit dan berpegangan pada kaki Woojin. Hingga pemuda jangkung itu sudah memenuhi sisi lain ranjang, yang Woojin lakukan pertama kali adalah mencengkram ponselnya kuat kuat di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kanannya meremas paha Jihoon yang menengadahkan kepala. menatap abang nya dan Guanlin bergantian. Dengan wajah pucat yang dengan gamblang menjelaskan kalau adik kembar Park Woojin itu ketakutan.

" _Woojinie..."_ Jihoon berbisik dengan suara serak. Nyaris menangis. Namun ia tahan sebisa mungkin. Tidak ingin menimbulkan keributan sementara kawan kawannya tengah kalang kabut berlarian kesana kemari. Menimbulkan suara bising yang membuat Jihoon pusing.

" _Woojinie... kapalnya – tenggelam?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"ah, Yoongi _sunbaenim_ "

Yoongi menolehkan kepala. menghentikan langkahnya yang tadi dituntun Jimin menjauh dari pelabuhan. Mendapati seorang pria cantik dengan wajah teduh berlari pelan kearahnya sembari melambaikan tangan.

"Shihyun?"

"Yoongi _sunbaenim_! Aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu denganmu disini" pria cantik itu memberikan Yoongi pelukan hangat. Yoongi membalas rengkuhan itu tak kalah erat.

"Kenapa ada di Korea?"

"ah, itu... orang tua ku marah sekali pada Longguo ketika suamiku itu berkata kalau Guanlin akan disekolahkan di Taiwan sampai lulus sekolah menengah. Semester kemarin Ayahku tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Guanlin harus sekolah di Korea. Menemani kakek dan neneknya yang sudah renta"

Manik bening Yoongi yang serupa dengan Jihoon membulat samar "Guanlin sekolah di Korea?" yang dibalas Shihyun dengan anggukan semangat "berarti kau disini –"

"– mengantar Guanlin darmawisata" Shihyun melanjutkan ucapan Yoongi yang menggantung kemudian tertawa manis. Ia membungkukkan badannya pada Jimin yang menatap istrinya dan Shihyun bingung "anda pasti Jimin- _ssi_ " Shihyun tersenyum cantik "aku teman kuliah Yoongi. Perkenalkan – Lai Shihyun"

"Park Jimin" Jimin balas tersenyum.

Yoongi merangkul lengan suaminya yang tadi menggenggam jemarinya dengan penuh kasih sayang"mereka sudah berangkat sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu" Yoongi berujar pelan pada Shihyun.

"iya. Guanlin sempat sempatnya bertengkar dengan Longguo sebelum berangkat. Oh! Guanlin bilang dia sudah berkenalan dengan kedua anak mu" Shihyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yoongi dan berbisik "Guanlin sepertinya suka Jihoon"

"benarkah? Jihoonie memang manis. Banyak yang suka seperti Ibunya dulu" Jimin bercanda sembari mengerling pada Yoongi yang mengulas senyum tipis "apa kita perlu melakukan pertemuan keluarga? makan malam bersama barang kali? Untuk membicarakan, kau tahu – apa kita akan menjadi besan nanti?" Jimin lantas tertawa ketika Yoongi memberikan cubitan sadis di bisep nya yang padat meski usianya sudah tak lagi muda. Hingga tiba tiba, seorang pria china berlari tergesa ke tempat Yoongi, Shihyun dan Jimin berpijak.

"eoh? Longguo, _zenmeliao (ada apa)?_ "

Longguo memberikan ponselnya pada sang istri. Tak sempat sekedar memberikan sapaan pada sepasang suami istri Park yang hanya bertukar pandang bingung tatkala mendapati Longguo tiba tiba mendatangi mereka seperti baru saja dikejar malaikat maut. Longguo nampak panik. Saking paniknya, ia bahkan lupa berbicara dengan bahasa korea alih alih _mandarin_ yang justru lolos ketika ia berkata risau;

" _chuan diandaole (kapalnya terbalik)!_ Kapal yang dinaiki Guanlin terbalik! Anak itu baru saja mengirimi aku pesan shixuan. Coba baca. Kita harus segera menghubungi bantuan!"

Yoongi dan Jimin membatu ditempat. Manik bening Yoongi terbelalak. Ibu yang tengah mengandung itu lantas segera berlari ke dermaga. Menulikan telinga dari Jimin yang berlari mengejar sembari mengirim pesan ke Woojin dan Jihoon.

"Yoongi Hyung! Hyung! Tunggu dulu. Jangan nekad berenang kesana Hyung" Jimin berusaha menggenggam jemari mungil Yoongi yang langsung dihempas.

"Jangan bercanda disaat seperti ini Jimin! Anakmu ada didalam kapal yang tenggelam! Telfon Woojin. Telfon Jihoon. Cepat! Hubungi mereka! Jimin..."

Suara Yoongi lirih di akhir ketika Jimin menunjukkan ponsel nya pada Yoongi dengan layar menyala dan menampakkan _chatroom_ nya di grup keluarga yang hanya dibalas Woojin.

 _Anak anak_

 _Tadi orang tua Guanlin bilang kalau kapal feri nya terbalik_

 _Apa itu benar? Bagaimana keadaan kalian? Apa kalian baik baik saja?_

O8.10

Read

 _Woojinie?_

08.11

Read

 _ **Woojinie**_

 _Iya ayah_

 _Kapalnya memang terbalik. Tapi kami baik baik saja._

 _Woojin dan Jihoon sudah memakai pelampung. Kami baik baik saja ayah. tolong beritahu Ibu juga agar tidak khawatir_

08.15

Read

Yoongi jatuh terduduk di lantai dermaga yang terbuat dari semen. Menutup mulutnya dibibir, menahan isakan yang sudah lolos dari bilah bibir tipis nya yang memucat. Jimin merengkuh bahu Yoongi. Berusaha menenangkan istrinya yang kalut. Yoongi merebut ponsel Jimin dan membalas pesan anak sulung nya dengan jemari bergetar.

 _Syukurlah_

 _Kalian bersama kan?_

 _Bersabarlah. Semoga bantuan segera datang. Ayah dan Ibu masih berada di pelabuhan. Kami menanti kalian. Jangan berbuat macam macam ya. Patuhi instruksi dari tim penyelamat dan awak kapal ya sayang. Berhati hati. Ibu dan Ayah sayang kalian. Jadi hati hati ya?_

 _Jangan sampai terpisah ya Wojin. Jihoon._

 _Ini ibu_

08.13

Read

 _ **Woojinie**_

 _Iya bu. Jangan khawatir._

 _Jihoon ada disebelahku sekarang. Guanlin juga. Kami akan baik baik saja bu._

08.13

Read

 _Iya sayang. Tetap kabari ibu dan ayah oke? Ibu dan Ayah sayang kalian_

 _08.14_

 _Read_

 _ **Woojinie**_

 _Iya bu. Woojinie dan Jihoonie juga sayaaaaang sekali ayah dan ibu_

 _Ini Jihoonie :3_

08.14

Read

"mereka baik baik saja Hyung. Mereka baik baik saja. Lebih baik kita berdoa. Kita tunggu mereka ya Hyung. Jangan nekad berenang menyusul kesana"

Jimin mengecup pelipis Yoongi penuh cinta. Menenggelamkan tubuh mungil sang istri dibalik tubuh besar nya untuk menghalau angin laut yang mulai tidak bersahabat. Perlahan lahan menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya. Yang mana berhasil membuat Yoongi was was. Ia meremas kemeja bagian dada milik Jimin. Membenamkan wajahnya disana dengan mata yang berkilat menatap laut yang masih bergejolak tenang. Tanpa ombak besar yang berarti. Meskipun udaranya perlahan lahan semakin menusuk.

 _Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup Yoongi. Ibu dua anak itu membenci aroma air laut yang entah kenapa membuat dadanya sesak._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jihoon menyandarkan kepalanya di dinding. Meremas jemarinya yang mulai kedinginan.

Jihoon dan siswa siswa yang lain sudah berada di lantai empat. Lantai teratas kapal feri sewol. Dengan patuh mengikuti instruksi dari para awak kapal untuk tetap berada di tempat sampai bala bantuan datang.

Disisi kanan Jihoon ada Woojin yang menggenggam jemarinya erat. sementara disisi kiri, ada Guanlin yang merangkul bahunya. Berusaha memberikan kehangatan sementara suhu didalam kapal yang sudah miring delapan puluh derajat itu perlahan semakin turun.

Jihoon menghela nafas pelan. Menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Woojin yang sebelah tangannya menggenggam ponsel erat erat. mata kakak kembar nya itu menatap sekeliling dengan nyalang. Mewaspadai segala sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Mengobservasi keadaan dilantai empat yang dipenuhi murid yang berpencar kesegala sisi. Tapi –

"– yang lain belum kesini?" Woojin bertanya pada Kim Samuel yang duduk bersandar pada dinding kapal. Sama seperti Woojin, Jihoon, dan Guanlin. ia duduk bersisian dengan pacarnya Lee Daehwi. Berjarak kira kira lima belas jengkal dari posisi Woojin.

Samuel menoleh ketika merasa ada seseorang yang bertanya. Pemuda kaukasia itu menganggukkan kepala pada Woojin dan ikut mematai sekeliling lantai empat yang mampu dicapai oleh indra penglihatannya.

"iya. Tadi Daniel turun lagi kebawah untuk mencari anak anak lain bersama dengan Seongwoo"

"kenapa semuanya belum kesini? Tadi lorong dilantai bawah belum tergenang air"

"beberapa ada yang sudah lari kedek atas. Mereka langsung lompat. Ada juga yang sepertinya masih di kamar. Ada banyak kabin disini dan tidak mungkin juga kan semuanya disusuri oleh Daniel dan Songwoo dalam sekejap? Sepertinya ada banyak yang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Mereka juga tidak tahu kalau harus segera ke lantai teratas"

Woojin menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Melirik sekilas pada Lee Daehwi yang semakin merapatkan diri pada Samuel.

"Woojin"

"hm?" Woojin membalas panggilan Guanlin tanpa menoleh. Jemarinya sibuk membalas pesan sang Ibu yang nampaknya khawatir setengah mati.

Tentu saja. Ibu mana yang tidak jantungan ketika dikabari anak anaknya ada didalam kapal yang nyaris tenggelam. Ibunya tidak pingsan saja Woojin sudah bersyukur.

"apa kita tidak ke dek saja? Melompat ke laut? Berenang?"

"terombang ambing disana? Tim sar belum datang Guanlin. Jihoon bisa hipotermia jika dia terlalu lama berada di dalam air. Apalagi yang suhunya rendah seperti sekarang. Aku bisa dibunuh Ibu kalau adikku pulang ke hadapannya kejang kejang karena hipotermianya kambuh"

"tapi Woojin. Ini hampir setengah jam"

"kau mau bilang tidak akan ada tim yang mau menyelamatkan kita?" kali ini Woojin menoleh. Dan Guanlin menjawab pertanyaannya dengan anggukan yakin. Jihoon juga ikut menatap wajah abang kembarnya dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa diterkan. Perpaduan antara takut, bingung, khawatir dan pasrah.

Woojin menghela nafas pelan. Sejujurnya dia juga kesal karena tidak ada bala bantuan setelah dua puluh lima menit berlalu sia sia dengan mereka yang hanya duduk seperti orang bodoh di lantai empat. Gagasan untuk terjun ke lau juga sudah terpikirkan oleh Woojin sebelum Guanlin mengutarakan idenya barusan. Woojin beralasan Jihoon bisa saja hipotermia – itu benar. Woojin tidak berbohong kok – tapi alasan sebenarnya ia menolak tawaran Guanlin dengan halus adalah, Woojin ingin percaya jika meraka pasti diselamatkan. Terlebih _pop up_ pesan Ayahnya juga cukup melegakan. Ayahnya berkata kalau tim sar sudah sampai di pelabuhan dan sedang dalam perjalanan kesana. Woojin diminta untuk bersabar. Juga menguatkan hati teman teman nya yang lain. Woojin senang ketika raut tegang kawan kawannya tergantikan oleh kelegaan ketika ia berteriak lantang kalau tim sar sudah dalam perjalanan untuk menyelamatkan mereka. Sebentar lagi mereka sampai. Setelah setengah jam berlalu. Tepat satu menit sebelum Woojin nyaris menarik Guanlin dan Jihoon untuk segera naik ke dek atas untuk merealisasikan ide gila Guanlin untuk terjun ke laut. Woojin ingin percaya. Woojin berusaha percaya kalau akan ada penyelamat. Woojin memeluk Jihoon dan Guanlin seerat yang ia bisa. Sama sama berbagi _euphoria_ _ **sesaat**_ kalau mereka akan segera keluar dari ruangan pengap nan dingin ini segera.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"mereka lambat sekali!"

Itu Jeon Jungkook. Sepupu Yoongi yang berprofesi sebagai tentara yang lokasi dinas nya kebetulan tak jauh dari Incheon. Jadi ketika Jungkook mendapati kakak sepupunya menelfon dengan suara serak yang menyedihkan. Pemuda bertubuh kekar itu segera memacu mobil militer nya ke pelabuhan Incheon tanpa peduli kalau dia bisa diamuk kapan saja oleh atasan nya karena sudah menggunakan mobil tanpa izin.

Jungkook meraung marah ketika tim sar tiba di pelabuhan. Nyaris meninju salah seorang anggota tim sar yang kebetulan lewat didekat mereka (dia, Yoongi, Jimin, Shihyun dan Longguo). Jika saja Jimin tidak menahan bahunya, mengingatkan kalau keributan disaat genting seperti ini akan merugikan banyak orang.

Tapi ini memang keterlaluan. Kapal itu sudah miring delapan puluh derajat setengah jam yang lalu. Setengah jam yang lalu! Tolong garis bawahi kalimat itu. tapi orang bodoh pun pasti bisa menebak, mengira ngira kondisi kapal feri itu sekarang. Pasti sudah setengah badan kapanya terendam di air. Jungkook ngeri setengah mampus membayangkan keponakannya dan ratusan anak anak lain berada didalam kapal yang hampir tenggelam. Jungkook – untuk pertama kalinya – menyesali kecerdasan yang ia miliki, merutuki otak pintarnya yang dengan mudah mempresentasi, menghitung waktu yang mereka miliki untuk menyelamatkan empat ratus lebih nyawa yang terancam didalam kapal sewol.

 _Waktu itu sangat sebentar..._ _ **dan tidak akan cukup untuk menyelamatkan semua orang.**_

Woojin sudah berhenti bertukar kabar semenjak terakhir kali ia membalas kalau tim sar sudah sampai disana. Jungkook menghitung dalam hati, sisa waktu yang tentunya berkurang detik demi detik. Tak berani menyuarakan asumsinya karena itu akan membuat segala sesuatu kian rancu. Memperparah kecemasan kakak sepupunya yang tengah duduk di sisi dermaga – _cih, bahkan para penjaga pantai tidak memasang pembatas disini sementara para orang tua yang semakin memenuhi dermaga nyaris gila. Mereka bisa terjun ke laut kapan saja –_ bersama suaminya yang terus membisikkan kalimat kalimat penenang. Suami istri Lai juga tidak baik baik saja. Shihyun menanis pelan sembari menggumamkan do'a. Longguo disisinya hanya diam dan menggenggam tangan istrinya, berusaha menguatkan padahal ia tak kalah kalut.

 _Woojin_

 _Bagaimana keadaanmu?_

 _Bagaimana dengan kondisi disana?_

 _Apa kau sudah bersama tim sar?_

08.50

Delievered

 _Woojin_

 _Paman ada di dermaga bersama Ayah dan ibumu_

 _Tolong segera balas pesan paman jika kau sudah aman_

 _Segera hubungi paman jika terjadi sesuatu ok?_

09.01

Delievered

Jungkook menghempaskan pantatnya disisi Yoongi begitu pesannya terkirim.

Jungkook memberikan remasan pelan di pundak Yoongi yang tubuh mungil nya dibalut oleh jaket tentara milik Jungkook. berusaha tersenyum pada Jimin yang terus berbisik di telinga Yoongi.

" _tenang saja sayang. Kau lihat Jungkook? woojin itu calon tentara seperti Jungkook. dia tangguh. Woojin dan Jihoon akan selamat. Begitu juga Guanlin. anak anak kita itu kuat. Mereka akan pulang. Kau akan memeluk mereka sebenar lagi. Jadi tolong bersabar ya."_

Jimin bisa merasakan jemari pucat Yoongi yang ia genggam erat semakin dingin. Hati Jimin teriris ketika Yoongi hanya membalas meremas pelan genggaman tangan Jimin. Sementara iris bening miliknya tak juga berpaling dari laut. Dari tempat dimana anak anak mereka pergi tadi pagi. Jimin dan Yoongi sama mengenaskannya dengan para orang tua lain yang kalang kabut sejak tadi. Mereka lebih tenang. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ibu yang terus berteriak kepada penjaga pantai, bertanya mengenai kondisi anak nya. _Yang tidak mendapatkan jawaban._ Seorang ayah mengamuk dan hampir terjun ke laut, bersikeras ingin berenang untuk menolong anak nya seorang diri. Banyak yang menangis dengan suara memekakkan telinga. Beberapa berusaha saling menguatkan satu sama lain. Beberapa lagi tak sempat memfokuskan atensi pada orang lain karena atensinya sudah direbut oleh kapal feri sewol yang sudah tak terlihat dalam pandangan sejak pagi. Fikirannya hanya berpusat pada keadaan dimana ia berspekulasi mengenai keadaan anak nya. Berhalusinasi anaknya tengah menangis merindukan Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Yoongi bergerak setelah sekian menit ia menjadi patung manusia. pria manis itu menduselkan kepalanya ke leher Jimin. Berniat menenangkan diri dengan menghirup aroma suaminya yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Woojin. Sementara Jimin teringat Jihoon yang juga sering melakukan hal serupa. Anak bungsunya itu menyukai _cuddling_ ketika hari libur, keluarga kecilnya menonton televisi bersama, atau bersantai di halaman belakang sembari menyaksikan Holly yang berputar putar berambisi menangkap ekornya sendiri.

 _Disaat seperti ini, kenapa momen momen sederhana bersama Woojin dan Jihoon berdesakkan memenuhi pikiran mereka?_

Yoongi tengah berandai andai dalam diam. seandainya hari kemarin ia tidak menandatangan surat izin dari sekolah untuk kegiatan darmawisata. Seandarinya hari kemarin ia membatalkan acara darmawisata kedua putranya langsung pada pihak wali kelas. Seandainya tadi pagi ia menahan tangan kedua putranya ketika satu langkah lagi keduanya menyentuh tangga yang menghubungkan lantai dermaga dengan dek kapal Sewol.

Isakan Yoongi lolos. Yoongi menggumamkan do'a. Diikuti oleh Jimin yang melakukannya dalam hati. Menciumi wajah cantik istrinya. Mengecup sepasang iris yang kini terpejam dibalik kelopak. Dengan jejak air mata di pipi sepucat kertas milik istrinya.

Suara suara bising di dermaga pelabuhan Incheon tiba tiba terhenyak sesaat. Benak Jimin dan Yoongi juga buyar. Kedua nya menolehkan kepala, menatap kerumunan yang tiba tiba didominasi tangisan seorang wanita yang begitu meluluh lantahkan hati. Jungkook sudah bangkit dari duduknya. Tubuh tinggi itu berusaha berjinjit. Berusaha melihat pusat kerumunan.

Tapi hati Jimin dan Yoongi mencelos. Begitu juga hati ratusan orang tua yang turut hadir disana. Menjadi saksi betapa pilunya fakta yang baru saja terdengar ditelinga mereka. Sementara para penjaga pantai terdiam di posisi mereka yang tak jua berubah.

" _ **anakku berkata dia mencintaiku!"**_

 _Menurutmu itu kedengaran seperti racauan orang gila? Memang. Tapi di situasi, dimana kau menjadi orang tua yang mengetahui anak mu berada di dalam kapal feri yang nyaris tenggelam, namun tak tahu menahu akan kondisi sang anak–_

– _entah bagaimana ungkapan itu terdengar seperti tiupan sangkakala hari kiamat._

Teriakan itu disusul oleh teriakan lain

" _ **bohong! Apa ini!? siapapun beritahu aku kalau semua orang sudah berhasil di selamatkan!"**_

Jungkook mengamini dalam hati. Tapi otaknya menjawab jika itu _mustahil_.

" _ **Nayeon! Nayeon! Apa maksudnya ini!? dimana tim sar!?"**_

" _ **kabin kapal itu penuh air! Ya Tuhan... Selamatkan Jisung!"**_

" _ **Sohye tidak membalas pesanku... Sohye... hiks"**_

" _ **kenapa Changbin berkata seperti ini... anakku..."**_

Maka Jimin dan Yoongi hanya membatu ditempat. Sampai ponsel Jimin berbunyi, dan dengan sigap Ayah dari dua anak kembar itu bergegas membukanya.

 _ **Jihoonie**_

 _Jihoonie dan Woojinie cinta Ayah. Jihoonie dan Woojinie cinta Ibu. Jihoonie dan Woojinie cinta kalian berdua_

09.10

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **28 Juli 2014**

Genggaman tangan Jimin selalu hangat. _**Selalu.**_

Ketika Yoongi berhasil melahirkan kedua putranya dengan selamat. Jimin yang kala itu masih muda menggenggam tangan nya erat dan membisikkan kata 'terimakasih' terus menerus. Yang hanya Yoongi balas genggaman lemah dan anggukan kepala lemas.

Kini genggaman tangan itu serupa. Sama hangatnya. Hanya saja, Jimin sendiri tidak punya kekuatan untuk menggenggam jemari Yoongi lebih erat. kantung mata itu tercetak jelas. Berlipat lipat. Wajah Jimin yang biasanya lebih berwarna dibandingkan Yoongi kini tak kalah pucat. Bibirnya kering. Pipi Jimin juga lebih tirus. Empat bulan penuh penyiksaan itu berhasil membuat suaminya semenyedihkan ini, maka Yoongi yang usia kandungannya sudah menginjak enam bulan juga hanya bisa menenggelamkan diri pada pelukan suaminya yang patah patah. Keadaan Yoongi tak jauh berbeda. Tapi Jimin tetap berhasil memaksa istrinya makan dan tidur teratur karena masih ada nyawa lain yang harus mereka lindungi.

Jimin mengusakkan hidung nya di helai kelam surai Yoongi. Menghirup aroma lavender dari shampoo yang Yoongi kenakan. Merengkuh tubuh ringkih yang tengah berbadan dua itu perlahan, seakan Yoongi adalah kepingan boneka porselen yang jika tidak disentuh hati hati –maka ia akan semakin terpecah belah menyedihkan.

Mengapa Jimin menggunakan ungkapan _'kepingan'_?

Karena Jimin dan Yoongi, beserta ratusan orang tua lain, sudah _**pecah**_ empat bulan yang lalu.

Ketika kapal feri sewol betul – betul tenggelam didasar laut. Setelah penantian selama dua setengah jam hanya untuk melihat anak anak mereka kembali dengan selamat berbuah semu. Sia sia. Penuh angkara dusta.

"kau tidak perlu melakukan ini sayang"

Yoongi meremas kemeja Jimin di bagian dada. Hal serupa yang ia lakukan tiap kali ia butuh kekuatan tatkala senyum manis Jihoon dan tawa menyebalkan Woojin hinggap di benaknya dengan kurang ajar. Membuat dinding pertahanan seorang Ibu yang berusaha ia bangun porak poranda. Membuat Yoongi nyaris gila karena tak mampu mengenyahkan perasaan berdosa itu dari dalam hatinya yang sudah hancur menjadi debu.

" _ **aku harus Jimin"**_

Yoongi mengulas senyum pahit. Perutnya yang buncit terlihat begitu ketara di usia kehamilannya yang keenam. Pria manis itu mengenakan cardigan rajut berwarna abu abu yang panjang hingga betis. Ada muffler berwarna merah milik putra bungsunya membalut leher pucatnya longgar. Sementara Jimin mengenakan muffler berwarna merah serupa namun milik putra bungsu mereka.

Yoongi melepaskan genggaman tangan Jimin. Berbalik sekali menatap Jimin yang tersenyum sendu. Kemudian ia memantabkan langkahnya menuju podium. Berhadapan dengan banyak petinggi negara yang turut hadir. Bertatap muka dengan lebih banyak para Ibu patah hati yang terus menangis seolah tak mengenal lelah. Bertukar pandang dengan para Ayah yang kewarasannya sudah dibawa pergi oleh anak anak mereka yang berpulang.

Yoongi menarik nafas panjang kemudian menghembuskannya. Berusaha nampak tegar. Namun mata bening yang perlahan memerah itu tidak bisa menipu. Menyulut para orang tua yang duduk di barisan depan seketika kembali merasakan dadanya ditusuk ribuan belati.

" _enam belas tahun yang lalu. Aku melahirkan dua orang putra kembar_ _ **"**_ _Yoongi bahkan tak bersusah susah mengucapkan sapaan atau kalimat basa basi_

" _namanya Park Woojin dan Park Jihoon" Yoongi tersenyum. Teringat bagaimana rupa mungil kedua jagoannya ketika masih berupa bayi merah yang baru lahir_

" _sampai tanggal 15 April 2014, aku masih bisa mendengar suara berisik mereka yang bertengkar dari dapur tempat aku memasak makan malam_ _ **"**_ _air mata sudah mengalir dari mata tajam Jimin yang berhiaskan warna hitam disekelilingnya._

" _ **disini. Aku berbicara di podium ini. dihadapan kalian semua. Sebagai seorang orang tua. Sebagai seorang Ibu. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kedua putraku harus meninggal dengan tidak adil didalam kapal itu"**_ _beberapa orang tua sudah menundukkan kepala dan sibuk terisak._

" _tolong berhenti bicara omong kosong. Kami tahu kalau para penjaga pantai tidak memprioritaskan orang orang yang berada didalam kapal. Kami tahu kalau pergerakan para tim penyelamat_ _ **lambat**_ _. Kami tahu orang orang yang dibebankan tanggung jawab untuk menyelamatkan nyawa yang sudah kami timang sejak masih berupa jabang bayi hingga menjadi anak remaja tidak berdosa, tentunya merasa kesal karena harus membuang – buang waktunya untuk berenang di laut, masuk kedalam kapal, meraih tangan anak – anak kami dan membawa mereka pulang. Demi Tuhan, tidak peduli latar belakang siapapun yang ada didalam kapal itu, entah mereka anak anak kami, orang sipil, turis asing, para guru, atau para kru kapal, bukankah kalian semua lebih dari sekedar paham jika mereka adalah manusia yang berhak mendapatkan pertolongan? Ada anak yang mengunggah video dan berkata secara gamblang jika mereka ingin hidup. Mereka ingin selamat. Mereka punya mimpi._ _ **Mereka ingin bertemu kami"**_

" _aku terus bertanya pada diriku sendiri apakah ini mimpi, apakah aku berhalusinasi, dan batinku berusaha menolak kenyataan yang sedang aku hadapi. aku hanya ingin tahu kenapa anak anakku harus mati. aku berada di dermaga sejak pagi bersama suamiku. Setelah kapal sewol berlayar, aku tidak lantas pulang ke rumah – dan aku tidak tahu aku harus bersyukur atau bersedih karena berada disana. Aku menanti. Banyak orang didermaga itu menanti. Menunggu._ _ **Aku berharap kalau aku akan mendapati Woojin dan Jihoon berlari meminta untuk aku peluk.**_ _Sampai kabar kalau kapal sewol sudah tenggelam aku masih menunggu. Setelah aku berulang membaca pesan dari anakku kalau dia mencintai aku dan suamiku. Ayah dan Ibunya. Aku tetap menunggu_ _ **"**_

" _aku disana selama tiga hari. aku dan suamiku tidak pulang ke rumah. Kami nyaris lupa makan dan tidak bisa tidur. Dan selama tiga hari itu pula, tidak ada operasi pencarian. Tidaka ada satu pun orang dari tim penyelamat, tim sar, dan penjaga pantai turun ke laut untuk mencari jenazah anak anak kami. Di hari pertama aku dan ratusan orang tua lainnya masih memiliki harapan kalau anak anak kami selamat. Tapi kalian hancurkan harapan kami dengan mengatakan kalau tidak ada operasi pencarian karena cuaca buruk. Lalu apa kalian pernah membayangkan ratusan anak remaja berenang tak tentu arah kemudian mati karena hipotermia?_ _ **"**_ _Yoongi terisak pelan_ _ **"**_ _Jihoonku... menderita Hipotermia_ _ **"**_ _jemari pucat itu menyeka air mata nya kasar_ _ **"**_ _dan Woojinku, dia adalah anak yang patuh. Bahkan ketika berkali kali disuruh diam didalam kabin kapal sampai air memenuhi ruangan pun anakku masih berusaha percaya kalau kalian akan datang dan menyelamatkan mereka_ _ **"**_

" _Bagaimana bisa kalian menyuruh mereka untuk diam didalam kabin dengan harapan palsu kalau kalian akan menyelamatkan mereka sementara tujuan utama nya adalah untuk membiarkan mereka menjemput ajal?_ _ **"**_

Kemudian Yoongi menangis pilu tak sanggup melanjutkan pidato. Menangis bersama ratusan orang tua lain yang turut merasakan hal serupa. Merasakan kehilangan yang tidak adil. Merasakan kematian yang seperti mimpi.

 _ **Orang tua manapun tidak ingin menyaksikan mayat anak mereka yang sudah membengkak karena dibiarkan berada didalam air selama tiga hari bukan?**_

 _ **Yoongi dan Jimin merasakan semestanya runtuh ketika jenazah Woojin yang**_ _ **nyaris**_ _ **tak dikenali terpampang nyata disebelah jenazah Jihoon yang berwujud serupa. Yoongi merasakan ia mati sekali, sementara Jimin merasakan hatinya dibunuh dengan begitu keji. Detik itu juga.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Nyonya Park... Woojin mendorongku setelah memecahkan jendela di lorong ketika kami berusaha untuk mencapai dek secepat mungkin" Yoongi menatap Guanlin teduh. Shihyun sudah menangis disebelah Guanlin yang tubuhnya masih basah kuyup._

 _Shihyun dan Longguo hampir terkena serangan jantung ketika mendapati Guanlin dituntun oleh beberapa nelayan dengan tubuh menggigil dan bibir membiru. Ketika bertemu dengan kedua orang tuanya, pemuda jangkung itu langsung berkata dengan suara yang bergetar karena kedinginan, mengenai keberadaan orang tua Woojin dan Jihoon. Maka setelah Guanlin menolak mendapatkan penanganan medis terlebih dahulu, ia bersikeras ingin menemui Yoongi dan Jimin yang tengah terpekur nyaris putus asa ketika tak mendapati wajah kedua anak mereka di perahu karet terakhir yang merapat di dermaga._

" _Tim sar datang terlambat. Lebih lambat dari yang kami kira. Bertiga dengan Jihoon dan Woojin, kami berusaha untuk naik ke dek atas. Berjalan di air yang sudah setinggi pinggang. Sampai ketika kapal nyaris tenggelam, Jihoon yang hipotermia nya sudah kambuh melihat ada perahu nelayan tak jauh dari tempat kami. Aku tahu Jihoon melihat perahu itu. ketika aku baru akan memberi tahu Woojin, Jihoon sedang berusaha mengambil kapak yang ada didalam kotak darurat didinding tak jauh dari aku berdiri. Dan – Ji – Jihoon pingsan. Aku tidak memikirkan apapun selain menolong Jihoon. Tapi Woojin lebih sigap dariku. Dia memecahkan kaca kotak darurat dan berusaha memcahkan kaca di lorong. Hiks -... Woo – Woojin mendorong aku lebih dulu. Ketika aku baru saja akan menarik Woojin dan Jihoon -, ada ombak besar yang datang dan mereka terhempas air kedalam. Nyonya Park! Aku minta maaf... hiks aaaah! Aku seharusnya ikut mati bersama mereka hiks – ukh..."_

 _Jimin memberikan Guanlin pelukan hangat. Begitu juga dengan Yoongi. Meminta orang terakhir yang bersama kedua putranya itu untuk kuat dan tabah. Menyatakan rasa syukur mereka karena Guanlin selamat. Dan berhasil membuat tangisan Guanlin semakin kencang ketika Jimin kembali berterimakasih karena sudah memberitahu mereka kondisi terakhir kedua anak kembar mereka. Serta berterimakasih karena berada di sisi Woojin dan Jihoon untuk menceritakan keberanian keduanya pada Yoongi dan Jimin._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **Aku keluar dalam keadaan hidup. Tapi teman temanku tidak. Aku merasa bersalah karena aku hidup" – Yang Jeong Won (korban selamat)**_

" _ **tumbuh dewasa itu seakan akan menyuruh kami untuk lupa dan berbahagialah. Tapi kami akan terus mengingat teman – teman kami. Karena dengan mengingat mereka adalah hal yang terbaik yang bisa kami lakukan. Tolong jangan lupakan mereka" – korban selamat**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _ **kalau kemanusiaan tersinggung, semua orang yang berperasaan dan berfikiran waras ikut tersinggung, kecuali orang gila dan orang yang berjiwa kriminal, biarpun dia sarjana" – Pramoedya Ananta Toer**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 **Pojokan mewek Rac-Chan:**

 _Nyai Staexia, maapkeun daku karena bukannya ngelanjutin bikin KAV nya Jiun malah bikin ini. I know dirimu nge review works aku, dan aku luar biasa bahagya._

 _Apa kalian ngerasa aneh sama fanfiksi ini? mungkin disini lebih banyak mengisahkan Yoongi sama Jimin nya daripada Bowo :D dkk. G. Maksudnya buluque dan gembulku. Tapi sejak awal aku emang udah dapet feels mereka pas jadi victim disini._

 _So dengan stupid nya. Aku baru tahu ada tragedi semacam ini :3. Soalnya pas peristiwa ini terjadi, aku lagi_ _ **ndekem**_ _di pesantren dan akses aku terhadap dunia luar terbatas. Aku baru tahu ini dua hari yang lalu. Dan selama dua hari juga, otak aku suci dari hal hal_ _ **mesyum**_ _._

 _Aku nangis sendiri pas baca chattingan antara ibu dan anak, ayah dan anak, ah pokoknya nyesek setengah mampus._

 _Oh please... mereka bener bener disuruh diem di kabin. DIEM DI KABIN. Tapi ngga ada tim penyelamat yang mau masuk ke dalem. Siapapun juga berkesimpulan kalau mereka disuruh menjemput ajal. Terus kapal penyelamat yang dateng bisa diitung jari. Dilihat sekilaspun kita langsung tahu kapal kapal itu kapasitasnya sekit. Jelas banget kan kalau sejak awal tim sar sendiri ngga berniat buat nolong. Sejak awal kapal itu oleng juga mereka udah disuruh mati._

 _Apa yang aku ceritain disini semuanya_ _ **based on true story**_ _. Tanggal 17, 18, dan 19 april 2014. Yang kita tahu nya disana masih dilakukan pencarian, itu bohong. Ngga ada pencarian korban. Bayangin? Padahal kemungkinan kalau mereka selamat itu ada. Hari pertama, kalau misalnya emang niat, pasti bakal ketemu korban yang masih hidup ngambang di laut. Berenang kek ikan koi kesana kemari. Jelas banget kalo mereka disuruh mati._

 _Aku bukan bersimpati sama orang koreanya. Bukan karena mereka orang korea. Bukan karena artis yang aku suka dari negara itu._

 _Tapi karena seperti yang udah aku tulis diatas,_ _ **"ngga peduli latar belakang, ngga peduli siapa mereka, mereka juga manusia yang berhak mendapatkan/menerima pertolongan kan?"**_

 _Satu angkatan ku di sekolah juga kurang lebih 350 orang. Ya kalau aku jadi korban selamat, yang ditotal semuanya ada 75, ya aku bisa gila lah. Sama aja kek seangkatan itu meninggal semua._

 _Mau tahu dimana presiden korsel pas peristiwa itu terjadi?_ _ **Di hotel. Lagi perawatan wajah.**_ _Dan meskipun berita itu udah sampe di telinga dia. dia diem aja. Ga peduli._

 _Semoga kita semua belajar dari tragedi kemanusiaan yg pernah terjadi di belahan bumi yang lain, agar kelak tidak ada hal serupa menimpa bangsa kita yang rasis ini :")._

 _Miris gue buku novel humu belinya kudu ikut PO dan ga bisa bebas kek di jepang, korsel atau china._

 _Maapkun bacotan panjang yang nambah nambahin words_

 _Maapkeun pula udah bikin mata kalian sepet karena baca epep gaje_

 _Maapkeun lagi karena sudah membuang waktu kalian yang berharga dan mengahasilkan uang untuk membaca_ _ **entah apa**_ _ini_

 _Eehhehehehehehhehehehehehhehehehehehehhehehe_

 _Stay tune kak :3 Staexia_

 _Kemaren kemaren aku suci. Doain aku qotor lg ya kak wkwk_

 _Btw buat yg nunggu Dear Brave, apdet nya kek nya masih agak lama. Hayati masih porak poranda setelah terjun ke kawah gunung krakatau karena panwink kemaren nge v – live bareng. Terus momen kapal fandom sebelah bejibun :3. terimakasih banyak buat yang udah ngefollow, ngefav sama ngereview ff Dear Brave, Ghost of a smile, Heart Race, sama Siblings. I really appreciate that. i'm so happy._

 _ **Sincerely**_

' _ **shouharaku'**_

 ** _120718_**


End file.
